thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Brony12's First Hunger Games/@comment-3321116-20110703013803
District 12 Nadia Pierce Female 14 Appearance- http://media.photobucket.com/image/stuffed%20bunny/dark_and_morbid/Anime/Misc/4c3999b3.jpg?o=13 (She's usually scowling.) Personality- Fierce. Innocent. Insists on doing evreything herself even if she can't. Unlucky. Loveable despite her usual scowl. Skills/Weapons- She can't do much since she's blind, deaf, and mute (I'll explain why)... She has a good sense of smell and feel. Her brother showed her how to use a bow. Fears/Weaknesses- Silence. She hates not being able to hear or speak. Family- Father (Julius); Secretary for the mayor, ALIVE: Takes care of his two daughters and one son. Mother (Eula); worked in the coal mines, DECEASED: mine explosion. Younger sister (Andromeda); goes to school, ALIVE. Older brother (Harper); goes to school, ALIVE: hunts in the wood or works with the butcher in his freetime. History- Nadia was born blind. However, this had never been a problem for her. She was by all means normal. She played, went to school, and teased her older brother mercilessly when she was informed that he had female friends. Then one day, she foolishly went into one of the mines. Nadia had been going to the Meadow, her favorite place in the entire district, next to the woods. Someone who had been in a hurry bumped into her and sent her off her well known course. The only difference she noted was how stuffy it had gotten all of a sudden. Eventually, she heard a familar voice, filled with panic and worry, along with several hurried footsteps. She felt her mother's normally gentle hands shake her and demand what she was doing there. There was a low rumbling noise and then a booming one. Immedieatly, panic seized Nadia. She knew that sound. It was the sound of a mine explosion. She quickly felt around her looking for her mother. Her fingers dipped in warm, sticky liquid and if she had been able to see, it was red. She found her mother's body and pressed her ear against her chest. She heard nothing and realizied that since the explosion she hadn't been able to hear a sound. Nadia felt for a pulse instead and found it. It was slow and weak. Her mother with the last of her strength, gave her a quick peck on the side of her hand before pushing her away. Nadia understood. She quickly got up, ignoring the pounding in her ears. She made it to the opening of the cave and then turned around, straining to listen to someting akin to the sound of a body dragging itself. She continued to hear nothing and with sad tears in her eyes was about to turn away, when the next explosion happened, nearer to the mouth of the cave. It sent debris and sharp pieces of rock flying into the gathered crowd and Nadia. Several rocks pierced her skin and the most fatal one, her larynx. It cut through it leavingher literally speechless. She's only able to make small, guttering sounds, like a baby. Her brother, Harper, taught her how to rely more on her nose, hands, feet, and instincts. She quickly gained the sympathy of most of the District 12'ers. If there is one thing everyone knew was that, Nadia's wounds could be healed in time, but they just didn't have the right equipment. One boy who had long since taken a liking to Nadia, despite her age, fell more in love with her. Strategy- She has no idea what is going on really... Token- A stuffed bunny her mother had sown together for her. (the one she's holding in the picture.) Zarren Finch Male 16 Appearance- http://media.photobucket.com/image/anime%20emo%20guys/Im_Angel_2005/Anime%20Guys/emo.jpg?o=2 Personality- Serious. Down to Earth. Intelligent both school and street wise. Charming. Sophisticated. Gentleman. Noble. Strong. Stubborn. Caring and loving. Usually appears unfazed or disinterested. Frightening anger deep within him. Skills/Weapons- Traps. Bow and arrow. Strategist. Runner. Fears/Weaknesses- Losing Nadia, who he deeply feel in love with. losing his temper. His sensitivity about his problem with Nadia, who doesn't really know he exists. Family- Father (Rosty); coal miner, ALIVE. Mother (June); coal miner, ALIVE. Three older brothers (Vaughn, Darius, Evans); teacher, coal miner, in school, ALL ALIVE. History- Zarren, being the youngest of four, always felt the need to prove to prove himself. So he stuck his nose in books and worked out like there was no tomorrow. He met Harper one time in the woods when he climbed the fence into the woods as part of his training. There he was taught by Harper to hunt and set traps, which he quickly surpassed him in. The two grew closer tigether until they were practically brothers. One day, they decided to make an oath and become blood brothers. Both now had pure trust in one another. So much so that Harper brought him by to meet his family. Zarren quickly slipped into the friendly atmosphere in the Pierce's house. He was introduced to Nadia and felt his heart start racing. His usual formal attitude faltered as he stuttered a hello and the blind girl replied quietly. A few months later, he was still a suttering fool in front of Nadia and Harper would often joke that in the future they could become actual brothers...in-law. Then the mining accident occured and Nadia forgot of him as she spent more time with her brother, who was desperately trying to rehabilitate his poor sister. Everytime he tried to help, Nadia would jerk away from his unknown touch and turn away into her brother's safe embrace. It pained him but there wasn't anything he could do. When Nadia was Reaped, there was an outcry but no one tried to do anything. She looked confused as she was led onto the stage. Her brother was about to volunteer for the boy tribute when Zarren beat him to it. He was determined to be of some use to her in the end. Strategy- Protect Nadia at all cost. Gain as many sponsors as possible. He won’t reveal all his skills at training but pick up on several skills he didn’t have. Analyze all his opponents and their fighting techniques. Create a strategy once knowing the outline of the arena. Token- A wooden carving of a wolf howling given to him by Harper.